The new cultivar was discovered as a result of a planned breeding program directed by the inventor, Marie-France Doll a citizen of France. Seed was bulk collected in 2000 from unpatented, unnamed plants of Hydrangea serrata and Hydrangea macrophylla and subsequently planted. Due to the bulk seed collection, exact parents are unknown. The new variety was discovered as a seedling in 2003, by the inventor in a non commercial outdoor production area in La Foret Fouesnant, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DOLGIP’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed in 2003, at a research nursery in Angers, France. Multiple generations have since been produced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.